Hostess Club Blitz!
Hostess Club Blitz is the second episode of Cutie Honey: The Live. Summary Cutie Honey is still struggling in her battle against Nakajo, and when Nakajo scratches Honey's chest area he notices Honey regenerate from it. After sliding Honey's head against a railing, Nakajo is ready to continue fighting but Seiji brings his car around with Honey getting in. Waking up in the Hayami Detective Agency, Honey does not seem to be to bothered by her defeat while she and Seiji ponder on what Nakajo could be. Gen-san then comes in with a cooked frog for Seiji and Honey. At Shirobara Academy, Honey attends class and gets overexcited about being complemented about answering for pi. After class, some girls offer Natsuko Aki to be a part of their group if she ignores Honey. Natsuko however turns down the offer. Honey then comes in asking about her friend before noticing the necklace Natsuko was offered and the group leader Yoko Mizuno offers Honey it if she does everything she says, to which Honey agrees. Honey is unfazed by Yoko's requests even when Natsuko tells her to stay away from Yoko. Natsuko then states that Yoko was acting strange lately, after she was given the money she received from somewhere and started offering gifts she starting acting like the boss of the school. As Yoko buys her group designers clothes, Yoko takes out a bag of money she found before a gas erupts from the bag causing her to suffocate. Honey reports this to Seiji who not only takes the case but also informs Honey of the man she fought. Gen-san came in saying that he was from the criminal organization Panther Claw, somehow able to cover their tracks no matter how dark or drastic they are. As Honey explains to Gen-san about the incident a young man named Atsushi Kawahara finds a similar bag filled with money with a gas affecting him. This causes him to take the bag in a rush. As Gen-san brings up a friend of his who had a similar situation, Honey decides to investigate him. The man had been going to a hostess club; while Seiji gets distracted by a hostess, Honey goes undercover as a hostess gaining a seat with the man. While he does not tell Honey about how he got the money, Honey ends up being the club's number one of the night while Seiji is left with a huge bill after the hostess bilks service out of him causing him to wash dishes to pay it off. When Kawahara's carnivorous girlfriend breaks up with him, he uses the money he found to pay for an expensive ring for her. At a gambling parlor, Seiji sits the job out while Honey goes inside. Honey in disguise challenges the man from the club to a match of odd or even. Honey loses as the man called even. The man has Honey play rider while he played horse but Honey got bored, so the man told her he found the money in a bag. As the man offered Honey half, he asked her to continue. Honey declined as a gas erupted from the bag and Seiji helped Honey get him out before he suffocated. Kawahara's girlfriend Yumi asked him for marriage and a mansion to buy. The gamblers from the last episode had placed bets on who would turn the bag of millions over to the police before a gas erupted. Waking up in the hospital, the man regained his senses about his old times. Gen-san called Seiji about Kawahara and that he was getting married. Honey crashes the wedding while asking Kawahara to tell the truth. Kawahara does so saying he found the money and that he's returning it to the police despite Yumi's protests. While Kawahara goes to the police, Honey encounters Nakajo and his combatants. Honey leads them away from Kawahara. Meanwhile at a juvenile detention center, a new girl named Miki Saotome is brought in. Honey assumes her Cutie Honey form fighting off the combatants until she is restrained but counters Nakajo. The counterattack however awakens Nakajo's hidden personality Giza. As Giza shows his bat wing-like hand, he prepares to attack first by using the wind to lift Honey off the ground and then kick her. Giza proceeds to overpower her. Trivia * Honey during her karaoke round sings the show's theme song. Category:The Live Episodes